Nightmares
by Astrelli
Summary: Not all nightmares can be fixed with words, sometimes you just need a best friend to throw something at. Set during Season 1. I hope you enjoy!


_**Hello! I'm Open Otaku and wow, it's been a while since I've really posted anything, so be kind. Anyways, I hope you like this tiny prompt I finally got around to finishing, I plan to write some more soon, so look forward to it! Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review:**_

 _ **Waking up for a midnight snack was a normal thing for Wally. Considering how late he normally stayed up with his mentor, and all the snacks that came with those adventures, the redhead's body grew accustomed to consuming food so early in the morning. Thus, Wally made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat.**_

During the majority of his overnight stays at the cave, the redhead often found the kitchen empty. Except for that particular night. The soft pattering of his feet was accompanied by the sound of a glass settling onto granite counters. Wally sucked in a breath before peeking into the kitchen.

There at the counter stood the youngest member of their team, Robin. The oversized sweatshirt hung off his one shoulder haphazardly. His throat appeared to be raw, as if he'd been scratching at it. His hair was a mess and his head hung in the boy's pale hands. The little bird was shaking.

All in all, Robin wasn't looking his best.

"Are you feeling okay? You don't look it."

The preteen in question jumped. The raven picked up his head to stare at the cause of the noise, cursing himself for not noticing Wally's approach.

"Yeah. I-" His voice cracked and the boy groaned again, "I'm fine. K.F. I just couldn't sleep."

K.F. snorted as he slid right beside the raven haired boy, the redhead frowned as the boy leaned away, his shoulders were raised, tense like wound up clock waiting to be undone.

"...Are you sure?"

The boy nodded before taking a breath, "Yeah, so why are you awake?"

Wally blinked before he passed Robin to walk to the fridge; he was wise enough to know when to be silent and when to speak. The speedster was used to his best friend's uncanny ability to quickly change the subject whenever the attention was on him too long, so Wally just let it go. He knew that Dick would talk to him when he was ready. Grabbing the slick handle, the redhead opened the door with ease, allowing the cool air to hit face.

"Well, you know me. Always hungry." Wally grinned when he saw the smaller boy give a tiny smirk from the corner of his eye. "So, want anything?" The teen asked as he turned from the refrigerator with arms full of miscellaneous meats, condiments and various vegetables. "I could always make ya a 'Wally Special'~"

The little bird scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue. "I think I'll pass. The last time I tried one of those things, I hurled all over the floor of the Batmobile. Let's just say it was pretty disastrous. Very heavy on the 'dis'."

The teen gave a small gasp. "How rude! I doubt it was my sandwich that did anything! It might have been something Alfred made-" Wally barely had time to dodge the plastic cup that flew directly at his forehead; the older teen watched in alarm as the cup bounced off the steel refrigerator before landing on the floor. "Oi, What was that for!?-"

"Take it back." Wally sweated nervously as he watched Dick slowly reached drawer containing all of the silverware.

"Eh?"

"Alfred could never make something unsatisfactory. So, take it back." With a scream the teen bolted out of the room as a wake of forks, and spoons followed after his wake.

Robin laughed as he ran after Kid Flash, with forks and spoons in his fists. (Knives were banned because Dick didn't want to explain to Bruce or Uncle Barry how he or Wally had gotten stabbed in the eye with a butter knife.) As the younger teen continued to chase after the elder, the weight of his dream seemed to slowly rise from his shoulders and soon Robin felt as if he'd never even had that dream. Who knows, maybe talking to Wally helped after all.

And with that, Wally and Dick spent the rest of the night in a sick sort of game of cat and mouse, with Wally being the rather cowardly cat, and Dick the crafty and trolling little mouse. The moral of the story kids is this: Alfred will never make a horrible meal and you can't convince Dick or Bruce otherwise.

The End.

 _ **And Scene! I hope you enjoyed reading, and hopefully you'll stick around as I write more! If there are any mistakes, don't be scared, you can review or pm me and tell me about them, as criticism is always welcome. Or if you just wanna say hi, do that too! Anyways, please Favorite, Follow and Review, (Well, maybe not in that order but-) and have a good day!**_

 _ **-Open Otaku**_


End file.
